Kingdom Hearts 3
by Tjdolphine
Summary: Rewritten version of my first ever fanfiction from dA. Kairi, Sora, and Riku are all in college, years after their last adventure. Then when a close friend dies, they're off on another adventure. Just read, please, and you'll get it. :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so...**

**This is a story I wrote sometime in early 2008, and it was my first ever fanfiction.  
Now Im rewriting it from the version that is on my dA, and posting it here, revised, rewritten, everything.  
The story will be the same as it was on my dA page when I wrote it last year, and the characters will still be in it. But it will be written better, much better.  
I just want to keep the original and see if the newer version is good. Make sense?  
**

**Before the story starts, I want to describe what they look like.  
Riku: he's nineteen and 6'9". his hair is the same. he wears black jeans and a red t-shirt.  
he is now in his second year of college at Destiny Islands University...or DIU.  
Sora:he's eighteen and 6'7". he is a little more muscled. he wears black shorts,a red and yellow  
shirt and red and black shoes same hair is in the do we LOVE. he's now in his first  
year of college.  
Kairi:is also eighteen and a freshman at DIU. she's 5'7", really curvy,and her hair hits the middle of her back. She wears pink  
shorts and a white tank, and her tennis shoes are black and white.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

Kairi walked through the halls of DIU, heading for her dorm. It was late Friday night. She had just gotten back from visiting a few friends in town.  
After a few minutes and a few more hallways and one staircase, she reached the door and quietly opened it.  
She flicked the light switch. Her dorm room was clean. Perfectly neat, and plain. She wasn't much for decorating, or mess. In fact, she hated messes.  
Digging into her small closet to find clothes, she kicked her shoes off and pulled out some pajamas.  
Kairi changed and climbed in bed.

Her phone beeped. A text from Sora. It read,  
_"meet me outside  
the front doors first  
thing tomorrow,  
kay?"_  
Kairi texted back _'yes' _and closed her dark blue eyes. Sleep quickly overtook the redhead.

In the morning, Kairi met Sora outside. Her red hair was pulled tightly back, and she was dressed in comfortable clothes, seeing as it was Saturday and she wasn't too worried about looking super nice.  
Sora grinned and gave her a donut from a plastic bag. She took it warily, knowing how Sora liked a lot of chocolate. Sure enlough, it was drenched in chocolate icing, but shrugging, Kairi took a bite anyways. It tasted great.

"Yo, what's up?"Riku asked as he slid down the stair rail. Sora tossed him food. Riku grinned. "Chocolate...the best."  
Sora nodded and licked chocolate icing off his finger.  
"So why'd you ask us here?" Riku asked curiously.  
"Well, I got a call last night. From Yuffie. Aerith's gone." Fear struck Kairi, and she looked up, scared.  
"She went away?! Was kidnapped?!" Kairi asked.  
"No. She- she's dead. The flower girl is dead."  
Surprise settled in. What?!  
Kairi passed out.

"Kairi!" a voice called. Kairi was in an endless white space. It was...unusually comforting. Turning, she saw Aerith smiled at her. Kairi's tears started up, and she blurted-"A-aerith h-how'd you die?"

The flower girl's face was stricken with grief.  
"I was sick. I went to sleep, then I was surrounded by light. It's not so bad. I didn't even feel it. Don't cry." Aerith's green eyes pierced right through her.  
Kairi didn't want to cry, the tears just came. How could Aerith talk of such things and sound so...uncaring? About the fact she had died?!  
She threw herself against the flower girl in a hug.  
Aerith hugged her back.  
Kairi let go and looked up at her.  
"Smile, Kairi. We've got little time to talk. I cant visit too often."

Visit?  
"Is this real or is it all in my head?" Kairi mumbled, feeling rather...silly, almost.  
"Of course it's real but yes it is in your head."  
Kairi stared into the green eyes, seriously confused now.  
"I've got to go! Bye, Kairi!"  
Before she could say anything more, the white space...and Aerith...disappeared.

Kairi opened her eyes.  
Riku's and Sora's faces were hovering over her. "Oh! You're okay.. I was so scared." Sora choked.  
A tear fell on Kairi's neck. Both boys scooted back as she sat up. "I was talking---to Aerith..."  
Riku snorted, humorlessly.  
"Kairi, Aerith is dead. You were just surprised, passed out and imagined her there." He got up and started to walk away.  
Angry, Kairi jumped up and yanked his arm.  
He looked surprised as she managed to pull him back. Sora's motuh dropped into an O shape.  
"She told me she was sick and died sleeping. Call Yuffie, ask! She told me it was real!" Kairi yelled.  
A few people walking by looked shocked and a little freaked out. Kairi never raised her voice. What could possibly be so wrong that the quiet girl was yelling at one of her best friends?  
Sora shooed them away. Riku called Yuffie, his face a mask that Kairi couldn't see through.

A few minutes later he hung up his phone. "Yeah she was sick. We're going for the funeral tomorrow." He turned and walked into DIU.  
"Do you believe me now?" Kairi shouted after him.

Riku ignored her. "I believe you, Kai. I know you talked to her. Don't worry, Riku will too." Sora followed the 19 year old inside.

Kairi looked up at the sky and wiped a tear away. She just knew it was real. So why didn't, wouldn't, Riku believe her?  
After moments of standing alone, she went inside, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again.  
I really like rewriting this. I can see how much my writing style has changed. It feels good to realize my writing has matured by a bit. :D  
Oh by the way, if you want to read the original, go to my dA page (the link is on my profile) and go to the folder in my gallery called Kh Fanfic. And read away. Then on here let me know if you think the rewritten version is good? :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

Kairi woke early the next day. She went through her closet and pulled out a black dress and black high heels.  
Perfect for a funeral.  
Kairi's breath caught in her throat, but she would not allow herself to cry.

_No crying. No crying. _She told herself sternly.

She stuffed the clothes in a backpack. Then she picked out two outfits. Then thought,_ 'Well I might as well stay longer.'_ So she grabbed three more.  
She pushed four changes of underclothing in the front pocket of the pack. She walked out, locking the door behind her.  
Walking down the hall, Kairi arrived at the door to the dorm Sora and their old friend Tidus shared.

Sora came out, holding a big black backpack. It was stuffed, Kairi could tell.  
Reaching her hand out, she grasped his. It felt reassuring.  
They walked to Riku's dorm hand in hand.  
No words.

They seemed to not need any. Not now.  
Riku came out of his dorm, holding a large backpack also. He looked tired, and Kairi grabbed his hand in her empty one.

The three went out the door, Kairi holding both boys' hands.  
She was smiling, even though it was a sad smile.  
Seeing this, Sora gently squeezed her hand.  
Down the three walked, until they reached the dock. They had played there often as kids, and they knew exactly where they had stowed their boat from the last trip they had made.  
Climbing in, Kairi and Riku got comfortable and Sora rowed the tiny boat.  
Kairi glanced over at her tall, silver haired friend. He was staring off into the distance, looking sad.  
Kairi dipped her fingers in the cold water, and reaching up, splashed him.  
Riku looked wildly over at her, and then grinned and splashed her back.  
Kairi smiled, pleased with herself for making him grin.  
They kept the splashing up until the three reached the island.

The Gummi ship appeared. Sora grabbed onto Kairi's hand again, which made Kairi smile again.

As they all buckled in, Kairi passed out again.

Kairi looked around. Same endless white space. Perfectly, eerily white.  
As she was looking around, hoping upon hope to see the flower girl's smiling face, a hand rested on her shoulder.

She jumped and True Heart appeared. "Hey, put that away." Teased Roxas, and Sora's Nobody grinned at her.

True Heart disappeared.  
"Y-you aren't dead. Why are you here? Where's Aerith?" Kairi asked. The blonde shrugged his shoulders, throwing up his hands.  
It was then that she noticed how different he looked.

He'd grown up, like Sora.  
He wore tan shorts, and a red shirt with a white vest. Roxas still wore his checkered bracelet and odd rings.  
His shoes were gray and white.  
"She's coming, I think? I'm here just because."  
"Me too." A girl's voice said behind them.  
Hearing her Nobody's voice, Kairi's heart beat faster.  
The two turned.

Namine stood there.  
She was wearing a blue dress and black sandals. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a hair tie. She was smiling sweetly.  
"Namine!"  
"Kairi." Namine replied pleasantly, letting Roxas kiss her on the cheek and Kairi hug her.  
Her blue eyes, perfect mirror imitations of Kairi's, were sparkling.

"Hello, anyone remember me?" a sarcastic voice behind them laughed.  
They all turned.  
"Axel!!!" Roxas shouted. Kairi stared in awe, having only encountered the redheaded man twice before, years ago.  
The tall redhead laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**:D The last chapter was super short. Oh well. Im just rewriting this...so it kinda doesnt matter. This is like an experiment anyways. :P  
Enjoy!**

The three teenagers jumped back.  
"Yeah, Got It Memorized?"  
"Sure yeah... we know. Why are you here?!" Kairi shouted.

"He's with me. I brought him, Kairi." Aerith said, as she walked up to the four.  
"Why? He's one of the bad guys!" Roxas cried.  
"You were there when he sacrificed himself to get Sora to Kairi, weren't you? Isn't that why Sora cried?" Aerith asked.

Roxas looked completely torn. He spluttered. "Y-yeah but.."  
"But what? He was your best friend! Remember? 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames' and 'The Key of Destiny' caused a bit of trouble as far as I heard." Aerith smiled.

Axel laughed and said, "Yeah we did. Stealing Saix's donuts, Demyx's sitar, Marluxia's hair dryer, Larxene's br- never mind that."  
Axel chuckled sheepishly. Kairi knew he was going to say bra.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. Boys never changed.

"Yeah... but that was years ago. I've got new friends. He's just a memory to me." Roxas stated angrily.  
Axel just laughed again and said, "Okay... liar!!!"

Kairi suppressed a giggle as Aerith, Axel, Namine and Roxas faded.

Kairi was laying somewhere soft, definitely NOT the Gummi ship. She heard voices, but kept her eyes closed.  
"She thinks she is talking to Aerith in a daydream? You sure?"  
Yuffie's voice said. "She is!! I know she is!!" Sora said defensively.  
Riku snickered. "It sounds just as crazy the second time, Sora."

Kairi sat up fast. "It does NOT sound crazy!!!!"  
Riku jumped. "It kinda does, Kai."

Yuffie started to cry.  
"I b-believe her. I k-know she d-did. I m-miss her, too!!!" She hugged Kairi tightly.  
When she let her go, Yuffie smiled. It was a sad, small smile that looked unreal on her face.

"I invited a friend for the funeral. She loved Aerith, too. C'mon out, Kie."  
A girl walked out of the hallway. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.  
She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a black skirt.

Her skin was slightly tanned, and her bangs fall into her eyes.

She was wearing white knee-high boots. Kairi noticed Riku was staring at her.  
His beautiful green eyes were wide.  
Kairi had to smile at that.

The girl said, "Hi I'm Kie. You three are?"  
"I'm Sora."  
"Kairi." she waved.  
"I-I'm Riku."

Kie smiled up at him.  
He stood about six inches over her.  
"Wow! It's so great to meet you!" Kie exclaimed.  
Kairi laughed, but quickly turned it into a cough.

"They're the ones I told you about... heroes and heroine of the Keyblades." Yuffie grinned.  
Kie gasped. "Oh my gosh you are?!! You really saved the worlds and fought Xemnas and heartless and... oops I talk too much huh?" Riku grinned. "No problem, Kie."

Kairi and Yuffie shared a goofy smile.  
Kie's face turned bright red and it looked like Kairi's hair.  
Riku went into the bathroom and changed.  
He came out in a black suit with a red tie.

Kie's eyes looked like they would fall out.  
Sora changed into a navy blue suit.  
Kairi climbed off the bed and into the bathroom. She slipped the black spaghetti strapped dress over her head and pulled the heels on her feet.  
She ran a brush through her soft as silk red hair. She pulled it into a ponytail. As she checked her reflection, the mirror reflected Namine.  
Namine spoke."Do you want Roxas and I to come for a bit of it? We will if you want." Kairi nodded.  
Namine smiled and disappeared.

Kairi walked back into the living room. Kie ran up to her."Hey, Kairi."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you--do you think Aerith would be happy I showed?" Kie looked sad.  
"Why wouldn't she be?"  
"We didn't resolve an issue we had before she died. I never said sorry." Kairi looked right into the eyes of the girl who stood slightly taller than her, and replied " Say sorry today. She'll hear you, I promise."  
Kie nodded. "I will."

Kairi smiled and went to the bed, and sat next to Sora. He immediately grasped her hand.  
"This will be okay. I'll be there for you to hold on to. I always have." He muttered. "I'm there for you as well." She replied.  
He grinned. "You look nice."

"You too. I've never seen you so dressed up. Didn't you wear basketball warm ups to graduation?"  
"Yep, and Riku wore pajamas. Our mom's were so mad."  
Kairi laughed and stood up. "You guys, honestly, are so silly!!!!"

Yuffie ran over. "Nice. We're burying her in the backyard. I-i wish she was still here..." Kairi grabbed her.  
The ninja's body shook as she cried and held on to Kairi. It upset her to see the always hyperactive happy go lucky girl like this.

When Aerith died, the happiness in Yuffie died too, at least temporarily.  
A knock at the door sounded, and Kairi motioned for Kie to get it.

Kie opened the door and Leon walked in, also in navy blue.

He came over and said, "Yuffie... don't hurt yourself before we actually bury her. I miss her, too."

He surprised everyone by pulling her into a hug. Riku's jaw dropped. "It'll be okay..."  
Leon muttered to Yuffie.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud walked in about five minutes later, dressed in black.  
Which was normal for him, actually. His ear held a small black hoop. "Hello, Sora. Leon, Yuffie."

He looked away and looked surprised when he saw Kie. "Kie...you came."

"Yeah, Strife, I did."  
The room was silent for a moment, then...Kie threw herself into his arms.

He laughed.  
Cloud was laughing?!?!

"Nice to see you, too."

"You two know each other?" Kairi asked.  
Cloud just realized she was there and answered, "Yeah she's Tifa's little sister. Where is she, by the way?" Cloud said.

"She's coming. And so are Vincent and Cid. They should be here soon..." Just as Kie said this, the three walked in.

Tifa looked way different than she had a couple years ago. Her hair was the same, but her face...She looked tired and stressed out.

At the same moment Namine and Roxas appeared. Namine's dress came down to her ankles with long sleeves.  
Roxas was wearing brown.

Maybe everyone else couldn't see it, but Kairi could plainly see the light aura around them, and she knew this had taken a lot of Namine's power to get them here.

Roxas started talking to Riku, who still stared at Kie.

Kairi noticed Cloud break away from the group and go into a room.

Kairi quietly followed.  
This room was pink and blue. Pictures hung on the wall. And a coffin sat in the corner. Cloud stood next to it, tears pouring.

Aerith lay in it. Her hair was down behind her back. She wore white.  
Aerith's face was peaceful, looked like an angel.

Kairi came over. Cloud muttered "I'm fine. It's okay."  
Kairi hugged him. He lightly held her. He whispered,"She was like you, Princess. So sweet...I miss her so much..." Kairi nodded.  
"I know. She's happy, though. She misses you and the others, but she's happy."  
Cloud gave her an odd look. "You know this?"  
Kairi nodded.  
Cloud didn't say anything else about it. He let her go,and walked back to the others.

Kairi glanced one more time at Aerith's beautiful face, and followed.

She collapsed on the bed in the living room and lightly shut her eyes. She felt someone climb in next to her. It was Sora, grinning at her sheepishly.  
She grabbed his hand, and they lay there, their fingers intwined.

Kairi couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes were dry, but the funeral had just started.  
As the coffin was placed outside, Kie stood up. "Before anything is said, m-may I say something?"  
The preacher nodded. Kie walked looked down at Aerith. "Aerith, it's me. Kie. I know you and I didn't agree on... an issue a few  
months ago. I didn't come back because I knew you were right. I was wrong, Aerith. And you gently tried to show me that. And I'm sorry, so sorry, that I argued and got mad. And I hope you can hear me and forgive in Peace, kay??"  
Shedding a few tears, Kie sat down.  
Sora got up. "Aerith, I didn't know you as long as most of your friends here. But you were a great friend, and adviser, to me when I was fourteen and basically clueless. I hope you are very happy. Bye, Flower Girl."

Cloud stood up next. "A-aerith. Oh... Aerith. I miss you so bad. We all do. I'll never forget you .A special side of my heart is and always will hold you,my dear friend. Goodbye. Please rest in peace."

Tifa stood. "B-bye, Aerith." That was all she managed to get out before bursting into tears.

Everyone said simply "Bye" or "Rest in peace.", until Yuffie got up.  
"Aerith, you were... no you still are the best friend I'll ever have. We had lots of fun together, huh? We'll all miss you. But someday we will see you  
again."  
Kairi stood. She looked down at Aerith. "Hey flower girl. You are special. You were fun. A magical person of extraordinary I remember most about you is your voice.  
It was sweet..and never unkind. Never harsh, or stern. I'll miss that. But we'll see each other again." Then she whispered the word, 'soon.'

As she walked back to her seat, the preacher started talking.  
"Aerith Gainsborough was an unique-" Kairi ignored him.  
All Aerith's friends had said what needed to be said. She watched the sky,and she could swear something up there winked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kairi threw her clothes in the drawer. She was sharing her room with Kie.  
Yuffie's house held everyone comfortably. Kie didn't want to be alone, and Tifa was with Yuffie and Kie didn't think it was appropriate to share with one of the guys.  
Neither did Kairi. Kairi sat on her bed.

Whatever Yuffie was cooking smelled good. She was feeling slightly depressed. Aerith...gone. No more 'Flower Girl'. She leaned back and laid down.

After about a half hour, Sora came in. "If you don't come to dinner you'll be missing out...just so ya know." Kairi didn't respond.

Sora walked over to the bed. He looked down at Kairi. His blue eyes were wide. "You're not hungry?"  
Kairi shook her head. "It's lemon peppered catfish, ya know...your favorite?"  
Kairi felt her stomach rumble. She sat up. Sora sat next to her and put his arm around her. "You're still upset, badly, huh?"  
"Yeah a-and I feel depressed." She blushed.  
She thought admitting that made her look odd. She was usually bubbly and cheerful. "That's okay. Cloud feels that way too. But he always seemed depressed to me..." Sora grinned.  
Kairi stared at him. "How can you smile after a day like today?"

Sora shrugged. "It's depressing, Kairi, I know. But...sometimes...You have to smile anyways."  
Then he said "You'll feel better."  
Kairi looked him right in the eyes and knew he was serious. She stood up. "Did you say catfish?" She grinned.  
"Heck yeah!" He grabbed her hand and they went to the kitchen. Kairi sat next to Sora.

That night, Kairi and Kie were giggling and talking. Kie was telling funny stories. Then Kie asked, "Kairi are - are you and Sora in love?" Kairi blushed immediately. Kie laughed.  
"I KNEW IT!" Kairi eyed the brunette teasingly.  
"Oh and what about you and Riku? All you two did was stare at each other all day." Kie turned red.

Then she stood. She picked up her pillow and whacked Kairi with it. "Oh that's how you wanna play? I'm the queen of pillow fights!!" Kairi giggled and swung the pillow.

Kie received it right in the face. This went on for about ten minutes,then Kairi backed away. "I give. The crown is surrendered." Kie laughed. "Hahaha!"  
Kairi sat on the floor.  
She leaned back. Kie helped her up and they laid on their beds. "Night Kie."  
"Good night Kairi." And the redhead and brunette slept.

Kairi woke and the sun hit her eyes, making them sparkle.  
Kie's bed was neatly made, and noise was coming from the living room.  
A male voice unknown to Kairi was talking. "Sorry work held me, Yuff. I couldn't get away..."  
Yuffie replied, "That's okay,Reno. I understand."  
Kairi jumped up. Who was 'Reno?' She walked out there. A tall man sat on the couch. His hair was spiky and red, and pulled in a long thin ponytail. The markings around his green eyes were red. He wore black pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket.  
Kairi immediately thought of Axel. Could this be Axel's somebody? She wondered. Reno stood up. "So you're Kairi. Riku here told me about you. I'm Reno."  
"Hi, Reno." Kairi grinned at him. Sora came up and wrapped his arm around Kairi's waist. She went light pink, but she wrapped her left  
arm around him. Reno mock grimaced and groaned to Yuffie, "I was not expecting you to have lovey dovey house guests Yuff. You shoulda warned me." Kairi and Sora turned red and let go of each of each other. Kie did a rude gesture behind his back.  
Yuffie, who noticed this, stifled a giggle.  
"What's with you?" Reno asked her.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
Yuffie smiled at Kairi, who nodded. Reno was clueless.


End file.
